MultiColored Cubs
by Miss Vix
Summary: What would you call Remmy and Nymphie's babies, should they ever have them? MetamorphaWolves? Pups? MultiColored Cubs? Read and Review...my first try at some RLNT...


**Multi-Colored Cubs**

**Authors note -- Just a little dab at some Remus/Nymphie fluff...This is what I would imagine would happen if Tonks was pregnant, Hermione and Harry already know...and Remus walks in on the WRONG part of the conversation Well...read and enjoy...review if you will!**

Nymphadora Tonks sat in the bathroom of her and Remus's apartment, staing at this annoying little stick that Hermione had given her. Apparently, when you pee on it, it will tell you if you are pregnant or not.

"How the _hell_ will this little **stick **know if I am pregnant or not? It's a _stick_." She had said to Hermione the day before. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend...

"It just knows...ok? Just do it and see if you're going to have any multi-colored cubs or not!" Tonks cocked her head at Hermione.

"Multi-Colored Cubs?" Hermione blushed at that...and knew she would have to explain.

"Me and Harry were discussing you and Remus, and he said that he would love to see kids from you two...He said that with your metamorphmagus abilites, and their fathers Lycanthropy...you would end up with a litter of multi-colored cubs." She looked up to see what Tonks thought about what she and Harry said. Tonks looked at her, and proceeded to collapse...laughing.

"Hahahahaha...Harry...You...-snort-...talked about us...-giggle-..._Multi-colored pups_?" Tonks gasped out between gales of laughter...she apparently found the name funny. Lughter was infectious, and Hermione even started to chuckle...and jumped about 10 feet into the air when she heard the front door open. She shot out of the bathroom, dashed through the living room, and finally huffed her way to the living room where she found a baffled Harry Potter staring up the stairs...where laughter could still be heard coming from Tonks.

"Is..everything alright, Hermione?" Harry asked, befuddlment evident on his face. Hermione bust out laughing at him...

"Yes, Harry, everything is fine...I just...errrr...told Tonks about the whole 'Multi-colored cubs' crack you came up with...she uh, took it quite well...unsurprisingly..."

Stumbling could be heard from upstairs...and then you could hear someone, quite ungracefully, roll down the stairs. Hermione's head jerked around so fast, she pull a muscle.

"Tonks! You can **_not_** be falling down stairs like that anymore! You may be preg-..." Hermione stopped, midsentence, looking at Harry who, surprisingly, wore a knowing grin. Tonks looked at him sheepishly, wondering if Remus had told him about her, uh, bouts of sickness the past couple of weeks.

Harry looked from Tonks to Hermione, and then back again...

"Ahah! I knew it! We're going to have multi-colored cubs running loose in the house!" Harry yelled, unbeknownst that, Remus had walked in the door aboutfour words after Harry had started yelling. He looked from Tonks to Harry, and then from Harry to Hermione, and back to Tonks.

"Nymph, what in the blazes is Harry yelling about? Multi-colored cubs?" Tonks just fell over laughing again, and Harry and Hermione joined with her...the three of them leaning on one another for support. Remus, however, wore a look of confusment...and just shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

Harry looked up, and looked through his tears of laughter, to see that his beloved guardian had left the room. So, following his nose, which was following the smell of food, he found him in the kitchen, and was followed by Tonks and Hermione. Harry took it upon himself to explain to Remus, his comment.

"Ok, you heard me yell about multi-colored cubs...right?"

"Yes, I did.." Remus replied, looking almost frightened to hear Harry's explanation.

"Well, me and Hermione were discussing the other day, what we could call you and Tonks's babies...if ya'll ever have them. I mean, Sirius calls them his little _Pups_, Draco wants to call them the little _MetamorphaWolves_...so, in a streak of brilliance..I said we should call them our litter of _Multi-Colored Cubs_." Harry looked on in amusment as Remus, Hermione and Tonks all proceeded to hit the floor, laughing hysterically, pointing to Harry and laughing even harder...until...

Remus jumped up, and looked widly at Tonks, then at Harry.

"Wait! But, you said 'We're going to have multi-colored cubs running loose in the house!'. That suggests that..." Remus drifted off, looking towards Tonks for confirmation. She nodded her head, and looked pointedly at Hermione. Remus looked at Tonks in amazement, and well, did what just about any self-respecting man does when he finds out his wife is pregnant.

Remus John Lupin...fainted.

Harry and Hermione began howling with laughter...while Tonks merely chucked as she revived her husband. Once revived...he sat bolt straight, grabbed Tonks, and proceeded to snog her senseless...ignoring the looks on Hermione and Harry's faces. Harry and Hermione looked on in amusement...and Harry laughed when Hermione conjured up a large bucket of icewater to pour on the snogging lovebirds after they had been snogging for close to 10 minutes...Remus turned around, spluttering, and Tonks just laughed and set off to tell her mother of the new development. Remus fire-called Sirius and told him of the news, and recieved a death threat...apparently, Sirius was very protective of his Nymphie, and wanted to be sure that Remus knew not to hurt her...Draco and Ron were fire-called next, and both were very excited at the news of having more little ones running loose. Their kids were fastly growing tired of the muggles kids in their neighborhood.

Harry and Hermione sat back, and watched over the next 9 months as Tonks grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and just when you thought she couldn't get any bigger...she did... The poor girl looked like she would have an actual litter, not just one or two kids. She and Remus had opted to know just the number of kids they were having, not the genders. They wanted that to be a surprise.

**_Nine LONG months later -- St. Mungo's, Maternity Ward._**

Nymphadora Tonks was pushing out child number 3, and had one more left to go. So far, they had 2 girls, **Daine Morgana** and **Sarra Alanna**. Next out was a boy, **James Orion**...and the last one was also a boy, **Jaxon Ryan**. After having been in labor for over 24 hours...Tonks was out like a light. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco were all holding onto a child each...Remus was getting names and everything sorted out. Suddenly, Hermione, who was holding Sarra, let out a soft shout of awe. All the guys gathered around her, and watched with wonder as Sarra began to change her appearance. She had had gray eyes and blondishbrown hair, and now she had black hair, and amber eyes, and she had somehow managed to replace her ears with those of a wolf...Ron and Draco laughed softly, saying at least one of the was a MetamorphaWolf, Ron's laughter was cut short when Daine let out a ear peircing cry and changed also. She somehow managed to morph herself into a small, gray wolf pup. Sirius chuckled and was relieved that atleast one of them was going to be his pup. Harry and Hermione and Remus laughed when they saw that Jaxon and James had managed to change their hair color. Both had had black hair, and now sported hair that had streaks of silver, red, gold and green. Draco was pleased that they atleast somewhat supported Slytherin, while Sirius and Ron were glad they had also put in Gryffindor colors.

Tonks woke up to laughter permeating the air, and sat up to see what was going on.

"Remus, why are ya'll laughing? And why is Ron holding onto a wolf cub?" Remus just laughed even harder, and Ron handed the wolf cub over to Tonks. As soon as Tonks touched her...Daine morphed back into Daine, not the pup...Tonks laughed...

"Alright, since Daine is the Pup...which ones are the MetamorphaWolves? And who is the Multi-Colored Cubs?" She asked tiredly. Remus showed her Sarra, who, still sported her wolf ears and black hair and amber eyes. She chuckled at Sarra as she went back to normal once Tonks held her. Harry and Draco showed her Jaxon and James, who also, still had their multi-colored hair. She just laughed even harder...being reminded of one prank that had backfired on the Maurauders, back in her first year.

Remus and Tonks appointed Harry and Hermione, Godfather and Godmother to Jaxon and James, Sirius got Godfather of Sarra, and Draco and Ron got Godfathership of Daine.

Even years later still, once the four of them grew up, and headed off to Hogwarts, Remus, Tonks, Harry and Hermione still laughed about the Multi-colored cubs, and the Pup, and the MetamorphaWolf. Jaxon and James proved to be the next generation of Maurauders, combining forces with Draco and Ron's twin boys, Dracon and Jonathan. Sarra and Daine had joined forces with Harry and Hermione's girls, Jezabel and Veralia, and formed up the "Lady Maurauders" and had prank wars with the Maurauders.

The four of them always wondered why their godparents and parents always laughed when they brought up how they got their pet names.

**AUTHORS NOTE! --**

**So, whatcha think? Let me know...review please! Like I said...my dab at trying some Remus and Tonks...I'm quite new at writing this pairing.**


End file.
